Baterista desalmada: Vacaciones al Subespacio
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Los eventos en la vida de Kim Pine darán un giro completamente inesperado y esto incluye a su novio Gideon Graves. Sobre todo a su novio Gideon Graves. Esta es una secuela de "Baterista Desalmada encuentra a su alma perdida", situada dos años después de los eventos narrados en "El Prisionero del subespacio" de SanNanKnight.
1. El brillo

**Baterista desalmada: Vacaciones al Subespacio**

 ** _Capítulo 1. El brillo_**

Después de casi dos años de salir con Gideon, Kim comenzó a perfeccionar sus habilidades en la cocina, que al principio eran más bien nulas. En el último viaje a Montreal de Gideon, comenzó a buscar los pequeños lugares underground donde se decía, se preparaba aquel milenario plato canadiense. Pasó casi dos semanas buscando y cada noche, volvía decepcionada a la habitación de hotel. Hasta que una noche, casi al terminar la segunda semana, volvió igual que los demás días, quejándose para gran deleite de Gideon que sólo reponía ante su indignación:

\- Kimberly mi amor – Decía, con esa forma de unir su nombre con el adjetivo cariñoso que comenzó a darle poco antes de su vuelta a la vida- Este país es celoso de sus tradiciones, incluso para los mismos originarios… Recuerda… No son estadounidenses pero hablan inglés, no son franceses pero hablan francés, como si fuese una regla… Además se te ven más pecas sobre la nariz cuando te disgustas – y decía esto riendo, intentando hacerla rabiar mientras se desataba las botas y se las quitaba con un gesto de furia.

\- ¡No lo entiendo! Es decir, todos lo comen, y a todos les gusta. Pero hay algo que no logro descifrar en la receta. Hay ingredientes que tiene y que nunca te mencionan en la receta que te dicen que es la original. Es como… como la Coca-Cola… O la receta secreta del pollo de Kentucky Fried Chicken..! – y rabiaba caminando por la habitación iluminada exquisitamente por pequeños faroles eléctricos de herrería obscura.

\- Encontraremos esa receta y la harás tantas veces como quieras. Podemos buscar ahora algo similar, si tienes hambre. ¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos de compras? Llevas la misma ropa y dirán que Gideon Graves no te trata como mereces – y sonriendo se acercó a ella, que aún tenía fruncido el ceño y los hombros rígidos mientras se ponía encima un gorro tejido a mano con grecas y un motivo de estrellas y le besó la cabecita pelirroja sobre éste.

Una vez que dejaron la habitación, el viento frío de Montreal, casi con la misma intensidad del de Toronto, los sorprendió dándoles de lleno en la cara. Gideon trataba en vano de cubrirse el rostro con la bufanda y rebuscó en sus bolsillos los guantes de cuero, mientras que Kim, se ajustaba el sombrerito ya de por sí ajustado y luchaba por acomodar la gruesa bufanda que cubría su cuello de piel blanca. Sus guantes tejidos eran de un color morado y cubrían unas manos blancas y pequeñas de dedos redondos y su abrigo se extendía, un poco más grande de su talla real, hasta debajo de sus pantorrillas que se marcaban tenuemente en los ajustados jeans. Los botines cubrían su tobillo y llegaban al inicio de la pantorrilla.

\- Sólo a ti podía habérsete ocurrido esta grandiosa idea de salir a caminar. ¿Dónde están los choferes y todos los autos rentados y propios del poderoso G-Man Graves? – Cuestionó Kim, burlona - ¿Qué pensarán de que no lleves a tu novia en una camioneta blindada y más aún con semejante frío?

\- Pensarán que estoy castigádola, es cierto… - y sonrió, no si sarcasmo - Pero vamos, Kimberly, hagamos este viaje interesante. Está bien si por ahora caminamos. ¿Quieres que busquemos una cafetería para que entres en calor o prefieres regresar al hotel y entrar en calor bajo las mantas con películas y chocolate caliente, como la niña pequeña que eres? – dijo entonces Gideon, burlándose igual que ella.

\- Suena excelente lo último si ves las películas conmigo – dijo, reconviniéndole con una mirada indulgente.

\- Suena excelente si pasamos por chocolate a alguna parte y llevamos donas. Ah… Y cómo olvidar las palomitas. Muchas palomitas – dijo Gideon, quien parecía francamente ilusionado y entonces tomó la mano de Kim pese al viento que soplaba intensa y furiosamente y que parecía rasgar sus ropas con facilidad. Ésta sonrió simplemente y caminó en silencio junto a él, quien, parlanchín como solía ser, comenzó a hablar de los proyectos que tenía en Montreal y de cómo quería extender su franquicia de Chaos Theater por todo Canadá y Estados Unidos. Luego de un momento, Kim le miró y sonrió. Y Gideon paró de hablar concentrándose en la mirada aceitunada de su novia.

\- ¿Sabes? – inició Kim - Estaba pensando en que sería bueno que quizá hiciéramos algo más aquí. Tú no sabes si ganarás dinero en todos lados con un teatro/restaurant/bar y estoy pensando que sí ganarías siempre con una franquicia de alimentos…

\- Pero Kimberly… Siempre he ganado dinero con el Chaos Theater donde quiera que se instale…

\- Y luego comienzas a perderlo cuando pones uno más por falta de clientela en alguno… En un restaurante siempre ganarías dinero… La gente tiene que comer…

\- ¿Qué propones? – preguntó entonces interesado.

\- ¿Y si consigo esa receta y hacemos una franquicia? ¿Qué podríamos perder? Todos aquí aman ese plato. Ganarías mucho dinero.

\- ¿Y tú no ganarías nada?

\- Tu dinero es mi dinero, obviamente. Yo ganaría dinero por la maravillosa idea que acaba de ocurrírseme, Señor Graves – dijo burlona, y recargó la cabeza pelirroja en su brazo. Kim era de pequeña estatura y apenas si le llegaba por debajo del hombro.

\- No suena nada mal, señora Graves – dijo Gideon bromeando para ver la reacción en el rostro de Kim. Ésta quedó estupefacta. Se detuvo en seco, pasmada.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Estás burlándote de mí? – dijo, molesta, y comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido.

\- Oye, _Kimberly cielo_ \- dijo entonces Gideon, confundido – Estoy bromeando, preciosa, no pensé que te ofendiera que la gente sepa que estás conmigo.

\- ¡No, me ofende que me trates como a una cosa! Una de las tantas chicas a las que pusiste chips en la cabeza para controlar con tu brillo y tratar como basura en el pasado. Tal como a Ramona Flowers. O Courtney. O Nina. ¡O a cualquiera de las que secuestraste y metiste en frascos de conserva!

En esta ocasión, Gideon sí pareció exasperado, y eso que todo lo solía tomar a broma.

\- _Kimberly, basta._ Lo que intentaba decir es que… Bueno, me gustaría que disfrutes un poco más de los lujos por los que he trabajado durante todo este tiempo y he estado pensando que nuestra relación debería ir hacia otro lugar.

\- _¿Estás terminando conmigo?_

\- _¿Estás escuchándome siquiera, Kimberly? Quiero formalizar las cosas._

Kim permaneció con la vista fija y seria en la vista míope, escondida detrás de una carísima moldura _Karl Lagerfeld_ de su novio. Gideon no evadió la mirada de Kim, sino por el contrario, la enfrentó como solía hacerlo, petulante y egocéntrico como el que más, sabiendo que se estaba jugando lo más importante que podía uno jugarse cuando se trata de formalizar una relación que ya de por sí parecía ser seria. La expresión honesta de Gideon fue interpretada como un gesto de obstinación por parte de ella.

\- Te digo abiertamente que quiero que seas la pareja permanente de Gideon Graves.

\- No está mejorando nada con la forma en que lo dices, G-man – dijo Kim, entre incrédula y burlona.

Gideon sonrió para sí y se acercó un poco al oído de la pelirroja.

\- _¿Prefieres que me ponga cursi, Kimberly querida?_

 _"Oh, no"_ pensó Kim.

\- Preferiría que dejes por la paz ese tema, _Gideon_ – Rara vez la baterista llamaba por su nombre a su novio – No es un buen momento para eso.

\- _Kim_ – igualmente eran mínimas las ocasiones en que Graves llamaba a su novia como todos los demás. Usualmente no le importaba recitar su nombre completo unido a algún piropo o palabra cariñosa - _¿Sabes tú cuándo es un buen momento para tomar una decisión o hacer una propuesta seria de matrimonio?_

La respuesta era "no". Kimberly Pine no lo sabía.

A sus veintiséis años, Kim no tenía la menor idea de cómo es que funcionaba todo eso de casarse, pese a que había ido como dama de honor a la boda de Stephen Stills y en realidad creía ciegamente que Gideon estaba obligado a saber que ella no estaba interesada en cambiar su vida. Lo afirmaba constantemente, aceptando que le hacía sentir cómoda la relación rutinaria y sin presiones que tenían.

Así que se limitó a dar la vuelta dejando a Gideon bajo la tormenta de nieve y caminó de vueltaa al hotel sin decir nada, sacando sus cosas y tomando el primer avión a Toronto, permaneciendo en silencio absoluto por unos días pese a los correos electrónicos, las incesantes llamadas de voz y _facetime_ que Gideon le hacía. Pasaba por lo menos dos veces por día a su departamento, tocando la puerta hasta el hartazgo y permanecía fuera de su trabajo todas las tardes. Pero de una u otra manera, Kim evadió cada posible contacto con Gideon después de eso, pensando que eso le ayudaría a reconsiderar la cuestión y que al mismo tiempo le permitiría a él dejar todo el asunto de lado. Se sentía introspectiva, apenas le dirigía la palabra a su único compañero de trabajo y evadió también a sus propios amigos. Ramona le había llamado para invitarla a una fiesta, y Kim, mordaz pero cortés, declinó la invitación, por temor a encontrarse con Gideon y toda la conversación girase en torno a su última conversación, la que de la nada se había tornado sumamente desagradable.

Aquella propuesta casi hecha de Gideon la hizo sentir vulnerable, porque por primera ocasión en el transcurso de su relación, se sentía abrumada, como si hubiera perdido el control de sus emociones.

 _¿Quién cree Gideon que soy para pretender que fastidie mi vida así? ¿Por qué él querría fastidiar su vida así? ¿Por qué la acosaba tanto si mil veces ya había dicho que no quería verlo o hablar con él?_

Respuesta número uno, Kimberly Pine: Gideon piensa que eres su novia, porque ésos fueron los términos de su relación de inicio una vez que volvió de la muerte. Respuesta número dos: Puede tener dos vertientes. A) Gideon Graves está obsesionado contigo como una vez lo estuvo de Ramona Flowers por lo que tú sabes, _"Nadie deja a Gideon Graves. NADIE"_. B) Gideon Graves está enamorado de ti como ninguna vez lo estuvo de Ramona Flowers. Respuesta número tres: Te acosa porque no le has dicho una miserable palabra desde su ridícula discusión en la calle, días atrás.

Así pasaron dos semanas y al final de esos catorce días, una agotada Kim Pine llegó a su casa, con toda la intención de descargar toda su frustración en su preciosa batería.

La miró un momento. La había abandonado durante mucho tiempo y comenzaba a perder coordinación. Se decidió a ensayar un rato. Su apartamento, a sus ojos parecía estar físicamente en su estado normal pero la atmósfera de su espacio para ensayar se sentía distinta. Durante un momento se quedó observándolo todo atentamente, sin encontrar nada sospechoso y soltando el bolso en el sillón, sencillamente se limitó a sentarse en el banquillo, colocándose unos grandes audífonos _Beats_ , tomó sus baquetas de madera, no las que Gideon le regalara, sino unas de las tantas de repuesto que tenía sobre la batería y comenzó a tocar _Chop Suey_ furiosamente.

Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta realmente de nada alrededor. Si algo podía abstraerla, era tocar y pocas veces en su vida encontró una actividad tan placentera para distraerse y descargar su enojo y frustración como tocar una canción que estuviese prácticamente dirigida por el ritmo de la batería durante toda su duración.

Así continuó durante toda la canción, sin errar y sin abrir los ojos. Y comenzó a tocar cada vez más furiosa, casi al borde del llanto.

Pero, casi al terminar, su manera de tocar ya estaba en medio de un lapsus enloquecido de violencia, al grado que una de las baquetas se rompió, sacándola de su abstracción y obligándola a abrir los ojos.

Y se quedó muda ante lo que vio frente a ella en el sillón.

Sentado, con dos vasos de café, Gideon Graves la observaba absorto, como si estuviera contemplando una obra de arte. Kim sintió el deseo de golpearlo y se levantó del banquillo arrancándose los audífonos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ahora también te metes a mi casa como si te perteneciera? – Esto lo dijo en un tono bastante amenazador frente a un Gideon totalmente calmado, pero con una extraña expresión que a Kim se le antojó peligrosa. Al observar detenidamente su cabello, le pareció que emanaba un extraño _brillo_ verdoso, pero en ese momento no reparó tanto en ello.

\- _Kimberly_ , no me has dicho una sola palabra y después de mucha meditación al respecto estos días, no comprendo aún muy bien la razón. De cualquier manera, me disculpo si cualquiera de mis palabras te abrumó. _No volverá a repetirse_ – Y le dio uno de los vasos de café con una actitud casi solemne – Como te dije una ocasión, al inicio de nuestra relación, eres libre y tienes todos los derechos para mandarme al diablo si así lo deseas, pero me gustaría saber el motivo para hacerme una idea de si hay alguna reparación o debo irme por el mismo camino que Jason Kim – al pronunciar a Jason, a Kim se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – O incluso Scott Pilgrim.

\- Sobre eso, no hay una sola palabra que discutir, _Gideon_ – y Kim hizo énfasis en su nombre – y sobre lo otro… - Pero Gideon le tomó el brazo, atrayéndola un poco a sentarse a su lado. Una vez sentada, la miró y murmuró en su oído.

\- Te dije que me pondría cursi. Y eso no podrás impedírmelo, señorita Pine. La razón por la que estuve a punto de proponerte un _plan de convivencia compartida_ , es porque eres la única persona con quien tengo una vida en común. Eres tan mala cocinera como yo lo soy bueno, te irritas con todo el mundo por la más mínima cosa, eres la mejor si de patearle el trasero a alguien se trata, eres inteligente, mordaz, observadora, incisiva, creativa… _Eres fascinante incluso mientras duermes –_ y le tomó la mano – Puedo darme muchos lujos por ser un gran magnate de la música, pero definitivamente hay uno que no puedo darme y es el de _dejarte ir -_ Kim no sabía cómo sentirse, mientras que en Gideon, todo denotaba que hablaba en serio . Primero porque ella jamás había dicho cosas como las que su novio acababa de decirle y segundo, Kim Pine definitivamente no quería alejarse de Gideon, pero su orgullo no le permitía ceder, por lo que lo dejó seguir hablando – He sido muy tonto soltándolo así. Pero necesitaba saber qué dirías tú. Ahora sé que no debí decirlo y… Podemos seguir con nuestras vidas como hasta hace dos semanas. Sin reproches – Por algún motivo, el brillo sobre la cabeza de Gideon se intensificó más y aunque Kim sólo asintió, aceptando las disculpas por el error, lo cierto es que no quiso mencionar lo del Brillo por temor a que el Gideon de ahora, volviera a ser el Gideon anterior a ella.

Esa noche, Kim despertó aterrada, cubriéndose la boca abierta en una perfecta "O", de una pesadilla que nunca había tenido antes.

El Subespacio en sí mismo parecía haber cobrado vida y comenzó a reclamar habitantes para devorar.

Gideon Gordon Graves encabezaba la lista de posibilidades y en el sueño de Kim, la puerta blanca por la que finalmente él volvió de la muerte, no sólo no existía en ese momento, sino que nunca había existido.

Las luces de Toronto entraban raudas por la ventana de suaves cortinas de color teal. Gideon descansaba la cabeza en la almohada y las luces sobre su espalda la hicieron parecer más blanca de lo que realmente era.

Kim lo miró un momento, durmiendo apaciblemente y la pesadez en su respiración comenzó a apaciguarse, pensando que aquello no había sido más que un sueño. El brillo que había presenciado antes, se había apaciguado y Kim no vio ya nada raro sobre la cabeza de Gideon.

Sonrió, y con la mano, temblorosa de frío, tratando de cubrirse con la sábana la piel desnuda, le repasó el negro y lustroso cabello negro, sin que éste se diera cuenta.


	2. Una flor llamada Tu

**Una flor llamada Tu: El extraordinario secreto de Kim Pine**

 _Kiyoshi Ijichi._

Kim escuchó la canción de rock japonés, extasiada, una vez más. La banda que escuchaba, _Asian Kung Fu Generation_ hacía mayormente música para series de anime que para Kim realmente no salían de la clasificación de _ñoñadas freaks, ñoñadas que no conocía_ , pero que poseían a uno de los bateristas varones más increíbles que jamás en su vida había escuchado tocar. Entró desde el móvil a _Wikipedia_ y lo que descubrió la asombró sobremanera. Ingeniero de profesión, graduado en la Universidad de Kanto, Ijichi optó por la música y Kim entendió por qué.

La canción que escuchaba, _Kimi to iu hana_ , tenía una intensidad y una potencia inolvidables en su totalidad y desglosada. Cada músico hacía su trabajo con disciplina y dedicación, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la banda esa actitud desgarbada y sencilla que caracterizaba tanto sus canciones. En general, la banda no le gustaba, pero el trabajo del baterista en esa canción específicamente, la tenía en un estado de emoción que no podía describir.

Seguía el ritmo con sus dedos, tamborileando sobre su pierna, totalmente concentrada, tratando de aprender toda la parte del baterista de una sola vez.

El mayor talento de Kim Pine definitivamente era la batería y una de las razones por las que debiera ser considerada un prodigio desperdiciado, era que para que su talento fuese notado necesitaba una banda, la que continuaba incompleta. Otra era que, Kimberly Pine no necesitaba leer la música pues había nacido con una condición denominada comúnmente como _Oído Absoluto Muy Fino._

Kim podía reconocer cualquier desafinación, por mínima que fuese y era capaz de memorizar cualquier canción en su totalidad. Esta condición no era desconocida para ella, pero dado que antes de Sex Bob Omb, nunca recibió ningún tipo de instrucción apropiada, Kim no hacía alarde de ella ni hablaba de eso con nadie, dado que es una habilidad rarísima de por sí en países más grandes que Canadá, en proporción de un individuo por cada diez mil. Probablemente en miles de kilómetros a la redonda no existiera nadie que la poseyera además de sí misma.

La memorización de la batería no le tomó más allá de diez minutos, dos veces reproducida la canción. Y puso manos a la obra acomodándose unos guantes especiales para tal fin, finos de malla pero que protegían sus nudillos y parte de sus dedos y que le dejaban libres éstos para poder tomar adecuadamente las baquetas de alma de titanio que Gideon le había regalado.

Rara vez las llevaba con ella.

Ensayaba en el departamento de Gideon, en la batería que tenía en su estudio. Se resistía a mudar su propia batería y Gideon de todos modos a veces hacía uso de la de él, pues tenía que discutir con los músicos de las diversas bandas que representaba sobre ciertos aspectos técnicos que no había otra forma de discutir, más que tocando.

Se levantó del amplísimo sillón forrado en terciopelo borgoña, se alzó ligeramente el corto cabello que tenía algo más crecido y se lo ató con una goma para evitar que le estorbase. Puso los audífonos sobre sus oídos y reprodujo la melodía sin la parte de la batería, ajustando el sonido. Había aprendido incluso la letra, no sin la ayuda de la impresión de la misma en el ordenador, pues para su desgracia, la canción estaba en japonés.

Y comenzó a tocar, dejándose llevar. Kim tenía la costumbre de tocar con los ojos cerrados u observando hacia otro punto de la habitación, nunca a la batería, pues solía errar cuando lo hacía. Toda su habilidad era cuasi intuitiva y se dejaba guiar por ésta para lograr no distraerse en absoluto, aunque en esta ocasión y por su necesidad de identificar sus errores posibles, dejó la hoja con la letra impresa frente a ella, pues tendría que cantar.

Cosa que no le gustaba tanto.

Kim Pine tenía una cierta aversión a escuchar su propia voz cantando pues ésta sonaba grave, pero a la vez demasiado dulce cuando lo hacía. Pero en este caso, tuvo que hacerlo.

Al parecer, por la traducción, era una canción de amor.

 _Meh, estupideces_ , pensó.

Cuando alzó la voz en la parte en que el vocalista debe rasgarla y luego cantar en un tono más agudo casi al llegar a la tercera parte, casi erró. Pero se recompuso. Al terminar casi quería gritar de lo emocionada que estaba y así pasó gran parte de esa tarde en el estudio personal de Gideon Graves, tocando y cantando con una disciplina digna de un soldado.

Así que para cuando llegó la noche, Kim ya tenía la canción completa aprendida y le temblaban los brazos.

Gideon Graves entró a su departamento y saludó desde el cristal contenedor de sonido a su novia, sin entrar a su estudio. Y al sentarse en el área de controles, reprodujo las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad. Lo que encontró, lo dejó desconcertado, emocionado e impresionado, no como novio, no como amigo, no como músico.

Gideon Graves contempló a su novia, más admirado que nunca, por lo increíble de su voz y de su talento.

En la grabación, Kim, con los ojos cerrados, practicaba concentrada, una y otra vez y adelantándola, se dio cuenta que por horas. Gideon pudo escuchar las increíbles notas que logró alcanzar sin siquiera errar ni dejar de tocar la batería y todo en ella parecía deslumbrante. Ésta no era Natalie V. Adams con su cabello teñido de un rubio casi platinado, llena de maquillaje y un _outfit_ ostentoso, llena de glamour, de rasgos faciales casi angelicales. La chica a la que observaba absorto, con la boca abierta y totalmente anonadado era Kimberly Pine, menuda y con el cabello pelirrojo atado en la nuca, pequeños pendientes brillantes en las orejas, con los brazos temblorosos pero firmes en su postura, vestida no más que con unos _jeans_ rotos, unas botas mineras y un suéter enorme blanco y negro a rayas. Pero a Gideon nada de esto le pareció malo. Cuando observó la grabación más detenidamente, se dio cuenta que, si bien su novia no usaba apenas maquillaje, tenía los labios más bonitos que había visto, los ojos del más increíble tono de azul, la nariz pequeña y salpicada de pecas más natural y el cabello pelirrojo más encendido que nunca. Nada le hubiera gustado más que verla ensayar en vivo.

De pronto, como si una fuerza más allá de él lo obligara a levantarse, dejó todo encendido y salió de la sala de control de cámaras volviendo al estudio, esta vez no conformándose con mirar detrás del cristal, sino entrando estrepitosamente. Kim parecía estar revisando uno de los platos de la batería y le dirigió una mirada aburrida.

\- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – y dejó que los brazos descansaran a los lados de su cuerpo, casi sin fuerza.

\- _Hazlo una vez más_ – dijo Graves con vehemencia - ¿Qué canción es esa?

\- _Kimi to iu hana_ – Kim entornó la vista como hacía cada vez que algo la fastidiaba, es decir, muy comúnmente – una canción tan freak que da pena. Resulta que el baterista de ese grupo es _demasiado_ bueno, y aunque todas sus canciones o al menos la mayoría salen en series de _anime_ , videojuegos y eso, ésta me gustó y… - habló rápido para salir del tema, porque Gideon parecía demasiado interesado y eso no le pareció nada normal.

\- Tócala de nuevo. Quisiera oírla.

\- Llevo horas aquí, Gideon, estoy cansada de muerte – y se acercó como para bloquearlo, mirándolo, severa - ¿No preferirías pedir una pizza y sólo tumbarnos a ver algo en _Netflix_?

\- Sólo una vez, _Kimberly querida -_ Y Kim lo miró extrañada ante su insistencia. Una vez más, un muy ligero brillo verdoso se apoderó de la cabeza del genio musical.

\- _Está bien, Graves_ – y torció los labios con enfado – Pero que no se te olvide que sigo queriendo ver alguna película. Hoy se estrenó _Cloverfield 12_ y me gustaría criticar esa basura como se debe.

\- Haremos lo que tú quieras, sólo toca una vez más y luego puedes pedir lo que sea.

\- _¿Lo que sea?_ \- Y sonrió levemente, con una expresión maliciosa - _¿Pizza con triple queso y carne de verdad y no esa porquería vegana de soya?_

\- Cuádruple queso extra, doble carne de _ribeye_ y ensalada con nueces. Y _Coca Cola._ No soda de manzana ni _Mountain Dew._

\- _Ése, Gideon Graves, es un buen trato_ \- y habiendo ganado, se dispuso a acomodarse de nueva cuenta en la batería, esta vez sonriéndole abiertamente a su novio.

Ante la mirada atenta y extrañamente concentrada de Gideon, Kim comenzó a tocar. En el momento en que comenzaba la letra de la canción, Kim tarareó y Gideon le hizo una seña para decirle que cantara. Por supuesto Kim trató de evadirlo y pasarse la señal por alto, pero Gideon se levantó y le sostuvo uno de los platos, con expresión severa.

\- _Kimberly cariño_ – dijo, tratando de no exasperarse – Antes estabas cantando. Quiero escuchar la experiencia completa. Por favor, detestaría tener que rogarte.

\- _¿Cómo sabes que estaba cantando_? – Preguntó, incómoda.

Gideon le tomó la mano y se sentó en el suelo haciéndola sentarse también.

\- Te vi cuando entré. Mi estudio tiene cámaras – y señaló varios puntos en la habitación, que Kim no había notado pero que no estaban en absoluto ocultos – y graban las veinticuatro horas. Sé que no te lo dije pero pensé que las habías visto. No quise abrumarte, pero… - Y le tomó la mano, admirado – _Eres increíble._ Nunca había escuchado a nadie que tocara y cantara simultáneamente así… - Y entonces la miró con extrañeza - _¿Por qué tocabas con los Sex Bombs entonces? ¡Son tan mediocres! ¡Ni pagando todo el dinero del mundo están a tu nivel!_ – Y Kim, casi sin inmutarse, respondió.

\- _Sex Bob Omb, G-man_ , así se llamaba la banda. Y tocaba con ellos porque me gusta el anonimato. Nadie sabe que tengo oído absoluto muy fino, y dudo que a nadie le interese saber qué es eso, pero si tienes tiempo te lo explicaré y… - Pero Gideon la interrumpió.

\- _Sé lo que es._

\- ¿Cómo vas a saber eso? Sólo uno de diez mil lo tiene, quizá en Canadá esa estadística sea un poco diferente y…

\- _Yo lo tengo. Oído Absoluto Activo._

\- ¡Deja de burlarte! – Estalló la pelirroja de pronto.

\- No me estoy burlando.

\- Tienes que estar de broma, Gideon.

\- _¿Cómo crees que me hice dueño de todo lo que poseo?_ Para reconocer la buena música debes tener una de dos cosas: Un gusto refinadísimo o una habilidad innata para encontrar los defectos de la música y corregirla antes de que sea distribuida.

\- Para encontrar los defectos que dices tendrías además que saber de música y probablemente ser músico.

\- _Soy músico_ – replicó Gideon, indignado.

\- ¿Tú eres músico?

\- ¿Ramona no te lo dijo? Sé tocar piano, guitarra, bajo, batería, violín, violoncelo, arpa, flauta, saxofón, entre otros instrumentos como bongós y otras percusiones.

\- ¿Ramona cómo sabría eso? – Kim comenzó a enfadarse a la mención de la ex novia de Graves, ahora novia de Scott Pilgrim.

\- _Sería un estúpido si no te lo dijera. Ramona no sabe ni pizca de música_ – dijo despectivamente – pero muchas noches esperaba fuera del estudio en Nueva York a que saliera para al menos hablarme.

\- Vaya, parece que ustedes eran la pareja perfecta – Kimberly Pine por primera vez se sintió tan celosa que no pudo evitar que el comentario saliera de su boca.

\- _Pareces celosa, Kimberly querida_ – Y desviando la vista, la chica se hizo a un lado y se incorporó.

\- _Sigo queriendo esa pizza y dado que ya me viste tocar y cantar, estamos a mano –_ y desviando la conversación, miró a Gideon con cierto desdén.

\- Toca una vez más y no volveré a pedirte ninguna otra cosa nunca- Insistente, pareció convencer a Kim.

\- _Bien_ – Y Kim se acercó a la batería de nuevo. Inició la melodía sin la grabación de la batería y comenzó a tocar. Su voz rompió el incómodo silencio en que permanecieron mientras ella se preparaba de nuevo y Gideon sólo podía contemplarla fijamente, casi con devoción. Cada nota que salía de la boca de la chica, parecía tener un efecto embriagador en Gideon que no podía quitarle la vista de encima a su novia. Y de pronto algo, un gesto de sus labios, la forma en que fruncía el entrecejo al tocar, como expresando placer y esfuerzo al mismo tiempo, el movimiento de su cabello que ya se había soltado mientras tocaba, lo hicieron sentir pequeño y miserable, y sin darse cuenta, el brillo que irradiaba su cabeza se intensificó a la vista de la pelirroja que lo miró con asombro y cada vez mayor preocupación.

Cuando Kim terminó de tocar, Gideon no pudo contener un aplauso. Le pareció magnífica, hermosa y más talentosa de lo que ella misma quería admitir, y su propio éxito personal, ante lo increíble de su forma de tocar y cantar, le pareció casi un insulto.

\- _¿Y bien? ¿Pedimos esa pizza? –_ Recordó Kim.

\- _Pedimos dos._ Esa es una recompensa.

\- _Tú si sabes dar recompensas –_ dijo sonriendo maliciosa, tratando de distraer a Gideon de la idea en su cabeza, pues el brillo ya era un aura verde en casi todo su cuerpo - _¿Qué opinas si primero… Te castigo por verme cantar sin decir nada y luego pedimos la pizza?_

\- _¿En la cama o en la estancia? -_ El brillo disminuyó un poco en tanto Gideon permaneció hablando y liberando estrés.

\- _Aquí -_ Kim se acercó a Gideon Graves y le besó en los labios.

\- _Hecho_.

Esa noche quien despertó fue Gideon. Kimberly yacía dormida sobre la alfombra del estudio, con su rostro apacible y el entrecejo algo apretado, como si le molestara algo en los ojos. Gideon le echó algunos mechones de cabello rojo hacia atrás.

Al ver a su novia de la forma en que ahora la veía, no cabía duda, _él no era nadie en comparación._

 _¿Por eso era que Kim no lo amaba del modo que él parecía haberse enamorado de ella?_

 _¿Acaso ella siquiera sabía que él la amaba?_

De nuevo, la voz que tenía el Brillo, buscaba apoderarse de él. Incómodo, sacudió la cabeza, se quitó las gafas dejándolas de lado y se abrazó al cuerpo menudo de la pelirroja que se removió un momento en sus brazos para luego reclamar su refugio entre sueños.


End file.
